the_glade_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MermaidatHeart/How it All Began. :D
This blog has been created for the sake of those people wondering Where Did it All Begin? I'm gonna explain to you the core idea of this wiki, and the core things most of the characters should have. Be warned, if you haven't read The Maze Runner, there are a few spoilers, so be careful. ---- In the beginning-whoa, not that early! '' ''So, in the near future, (I pictured it to be 2020's/2030's/2040's.) Solar Flares hit Earth, but these were massive Solar Flares. However, instead of killing everyone, it drove them insane instead. Thankfully, there were a few people that were immune to the Solar Flares. At the end of The Death Cure, not wanting to spoil anything, those that survived went to restart Earth. There was over 200 immunes that survived, and this gene gets passed through childbirth. That's why the majority of our characters are immune to the Solar Flares. '' ---- ''Now, on this wiki, it's been 18-20 years since the events of The Death Cure. There have been marriages, and childbirths occured all over. But there's one massive problem: nobody can get along, so the attempt to restart Earth has been failing miserably. Finally, Thomas Murphy, the main protagonist of the series, who by now, is in his thirties, decides to put the teenagers and preteens of this generation into the same process he was put into decades ago. He asked the parents of over 150 children ages 11-18 if he could use him for his new experiment, and seeing that he's the one that saved most of them, they say yes, or they are forced to give their children to the BBB (Beauty Brains Brawn) experiment. '' ''Almost exactly like how it was in the series, the preteens and teenagers all wake up in an elevator having no memory of previous life. However, they are sent up to the glade three at a time. Once they arrive in the Glade, they will all be put to the test to see which is their greatest strength: beauty, brain, or brawn. '' ''First is the brains test. I'm not totally sure what happens in that, I haven't thought it through completley, but anyone that passes it is instantly sent to the Brains Group. Next, those that are left, if any, take the Brawns test. It involves being chased by a greiver, but if you're outrun, it'll instantly shut down. Those that are able to destroy the griever or escape from it are sorted into the Brawns Group. Finally, if any people failed both tests, they will be sorted into the Beauty Group. ---- Finally, group organization. Each group has one leader, that is typically the one that's been there the longest, three co-leaders, who'll take the leader's place if they die, and five maze runners, no more, no less. Currently, the Beauty Group has no leader or co-leaders, and only one maze runner: Hayley Jennings. The Brawns Group has Sebastian Ferriell as their leader, no co-leaders, and one maze runner: Pietro Vaughn. As for the Brains Group, there is no leader, one co-leader: Caleb Sapir, and no maze runners. If you wish for your character to be a leader, a co-leader, or a maze runner, let me know when you request them. ----- That's everything for now. And remember, WICKED is good. ;) Category:Blog posts